


Dammit Lance

by Pfeh



Series: We can't sleep [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And the others join, Fluff, Gen, It's fluffy and cute and honestly, It's just a dork singing an older song, That's it I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfeh/pseuds/Pfeh
Summary: Lamce gets homesick and starts singing, like normal. Although this time something goes awry.OrLance starts singing in the middle of the night and it does not go well.I am the 'awesome friend' so it is my right to post this. Afterall I'm the one who friCKEN WROTE IT





	Dammit Lance

Lance was tired. And homesick. Which really isn’t a good combination. So he did what he always did when he got this way. He paced his room and sang the first song that came to mind. Normally he would mumble it so he didn’t wake anyone up in his angstiest moment.

“...I can’t stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me...”

He could mumble this part but… this song is just too great.

“...Girl you just don’t realize, what you do to me  
When you hold me, in your arms so tight  
You let me know, everything's alright…”

Too fabulous…

“I-I-I-I-I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING”

In the room to his right he could hear Keith falling off his bed.

“I’M HIGH ON BELIEVING”

In the room to his left he could hear Shiro singing along.

“THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEEEE”

He could hear Hunk starting to sing along, though much softer than Lance and Shiro.

“Lips as sweet as candy  
Its taste is on my mind”

He could feel Pidge resisting the urge to sing from here.

“Girl you got me thirsty  
For anooother cup of wiiine”

Keith was fuming at this point.

“Got a bug from you, giiirl  
But I don't need no cure  
I just stay a victim  
If I can for suuuure”

Pidge was finally caving.

“All the good love  
When we’re all alone”

He could hear Coran and Allura coming down the hallway.

“Keep it up girl  
Yeah you turn me on”

They were asking Keith what was happening

“I-I-I-I-I’M HOOKED ON FEELING”

Allura and Coran gasped at how they suddenly yelled.

“I’M HIGH ON BELIEVING”

Keith was explaining what was happening to the confused Alteans.

“THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEE”

Musical break. And the Ooga-Chagas come in.

“All the good love  
When we’re all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah you turn me on”

They were nearing the end and they all knew it.

“I-I-I-I-I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING”

They weren’t being any quieter it just sounded slightly sadder.

“I’M HIGH ON BELIEVING”

Keith joined in for the finale.

“THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEE  
I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING  
AND I’M HIGH ON BELIEVING  
THAT YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH MEEEEE”

Everyone started to go quieter.

“I SAID I’M HOOKED ON A FEELING”

And quieter.

“And I’m high on believing”

And quieter.

“That you’re in love with me”

And silent. Keith told Allura and Coran to head back to bed. Everyone else silently slipped into bed.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was smiling the largest they had since they left home. Except Keith. But he would smirk once and while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it was entertaining. This fandom honestly just has so many sad things that I felt the need to bring some light in. Also this is my headcanon. This series. Headcanon.


End file.
